


smile || stenbrough

by veel



Series: The Losers [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: sequel to "birds"





	smile || stenbrough

"hey, stan?" it was getting late and bill was getting tired. he and his friend, stanley, were still at the park. stanley looked over at the other boy. "are you g-getting t-tired?" stan yawned in response. bill gave a small grin and sat up from the bench. he watched as the younger boy ran his fingers through his curls. "i will b-b-br-bring you home," bill offered. stan nodded and planted his feet on the grass before standing.

the two boys walked in silence while walking over to their bikes. bill was too busy looking around him. he loved how pretty the trees looked when the sun was setting. he always found it prettier than anything in the world; well, almost everything. 

bill took the lead when he picked silver up from the ground. stanley took his bike off the kickstand and sat down, waitig for bill. bill smiled as he clumsily started pedalling off towards stans house. stanley of course followed.

"s-s-s-since i havent a-asked, how are y-you?" bill stuttered out, his tiredness getting to him. stan shot him an irritated look, making bill blush. "right, i f-forgot, y-you dont s-s-s-speak." he put on a crooked smile that made stans heart flutter. bill looked back as stan started to laugh quietly. he wondered how long it had been since he last heard him laugh. in any case, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

the moon was out by the time they arrived at stans house. the lights were all off. this was expected because he had come home later than his curfew. bill smiled at stan before turning back, but stan grabbed his wrist. bill turned back around when stan let go. the curly haired boy looked down. bill smiled and tilted stans head upward before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, turning them both red.

"g-g-goodnight, stanley." bill wasnt expecting anything back, he just found it nice to show affection. and he didnt expect a response, he just thought it was nice to say goognight to people, even those who dont speak. 

stanley waved as bill rode off into the night before going inside.

*********

"what the fuck!? its two in the morning! go back to bed! why are you in my hou- get off my bed!" eddie stamped his foot on the floor angrily. he sighed and closed his window before turning back to the boy on his bed. "stan, go home."

stanley frowned. he curled himself up into a little ball. he thought coming to eddie would be the best choice, but he was soon rethinking that decision. eddie inhaled and sat down next to his friend. stan looked up at eddie, his puffy red eyes now visible.

"stan, what happened?" he asked, trying to stay calm. he wanted to know what happened to his best friend. stan just looked down again. eddie frowned and grabbed a pen and paper before coming back. he set the paper next him and handed him the pen. stan grabbed the items and started writing. then he flipped the paper around. eddie read the message carefully, anger slowly bubbling inside him.

"so...youre dad," he paused to look at stan again, "he hit you?" stan nodded hesitantly. eddie gave him a sympathetic look. "could you tell me why?" he handed the paper back to the mute boy. stanley just looked down.

"i'm gay, eddie. and i think im falling in love with bill."


End file.
